dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan 4 Fusion!
Summary Alpha knocks Gotenks away as Goku and Vegeta get in position while Gotenks kicks the Shadow Dragon in the face, but is knocked away as Alpha fires a ki blast at the two, but Gotenks flies in front as they fuse together as Super Saiyan 4s. Gogeta immediately catches Gotenks before Alpha Shenron can finish him off and proceeds to place him on the ground and face the Shadow Dragon. Alpha attempts to rush at him, but he is knocked back by a hi-speed attack. Alpha Shenron attacks again, but is knocked back a second time. Gogeta proceeds to punch the Shadow Dragon in the face followed up by a Galick Kamehameha - after the energy beam hits Alpha - the fused warrior proceeds to kick the Shadow Dragon in the face before following up with a flurry of punches and kicks. Gogeta replicates himself before using Bluff Kamehameha on him leaving Alpha confused and enables him to use Galick Kamehameha again destroying his own duplicates and knocking back Alpha Shenron. Gogeta senses a rise in the Shadow Dragon's power and immediately enters his Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 state and uses Galick Starfall - sending the Shadow Dragon into the ground. Alpha Shenron uses Karma Ball barrage, but Gogeta uses simple ki blast to repel them into space while catching one of them and turns it into a Positive Karma Ball before absorbing into and access Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4. He continues to overpower him with physical attacks and manages to grab him by the face as he drags him across the ground before using Ultimate Impact against him. Alpha tries to draw energy from the Namekian Dragon Balls to transform further, but Gogeta easily intercepts the energy and converts it into positive energy allowing him to use it to use Showering Positivity to blanket the area and is able to unfreeze the area while dealing an extreme amount of damage before kicking him in the face. His power continues to grow as Gogeta shows the perks of someone transferring energy as a True Super Saiyan 4 as immediately enters Imperfect version and uses Raging God against the Shadow Dragon destroying his arm before flying through the volley and punching the Shadow Dragon in the chest and sends him into the ground. Alpha uses the Electric Slime he took from Rage Shenron to restore his arm before clashing with Gogeta as the two continue to clash with one another as Gogeta avoids each of his attacks with precision and uses his kiai to create an invisible strike and manages to send the Shadow Dragon flying into the stratosphere. Gogeta uses Instant Transmission to intercept him and kicks him back down into the ground. The others just watch the battle in utter astonishment especially in how fast Gogeta is getting strong to point that most of them have dropped their jaw. Gogeta fires another Galick Starfall followed by a Galick Kamehameha as Alpha dodges each of the energy bullets and is struck by the energy beam - sending him into the ground. He kicks the Shadow Dragon in the face followed with a punch and proceeds to shouldercharge him. Gogeta proceeds quickly charge his ki and through a sheer force of will is able to enter True Super Saiyan 4 and proceeds use Big Bang Kamehameha and as the energy blast is about to hit the Shadow Dragon - he defuses and technique disappears. Vegeta is confused and asks Goku for an explanation, but Goku doesn't. However, Kibito Kai defuses that the True Super Saiyan 4 form must have shaved 20 minutes off the form as prior to Gogeta using the form - the two had only 23 minutes left. Knowing that have to wait an hour to fuse again; Vegeta believes they are out of options, but King Kai reminds him of the technique he showed causing Vegeta to get embarrassed and at first he refuses, but relents as it would be less embarrassing to him than doing the Fusion Dance a second time. Battles *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4/Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4/True Super Saiyan 4 (Imperfect)/True Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron (Alpha) Category:Fanga